


Meet You There

by Kaimu



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian visits Michael's grave in the cemetary. This will be his final goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You There

Years had gone by since that bomb went off in Babylon and caused so many wounded people, so many deaths.

Only one of them was someone Brian Kinney cared about, more than he'd ever dare to admit.

He couldn't tell his best friend, his soulmate, how much he loved him. Because he knew he would just fuck things up in the end.

And this was the person he never wanted to fuck things up with, so he pushed him away when things got a bit too emotional. A bit too "heavy" between them.

Still, Michael always came back. Or Brian went to him. Neither of them was able to live without each other for long.

Now Brian had to because he had no one to go back to. Only that someone's grave.

He still had Justin, that much was true. But Justin could never replace his Mikey. No one ever could.

_"Tell Justin what you can never say to Michael."_

Debbie's words still float around in his mind, even after all those years.

Now he sometimes wishes he had told Michael the truth, just like he had told Justin. Wishes he had told him that he loved him, now that was all in vain.

Those words would never be uttered back to him, not by the person he wanted to. That person was gone and he was never coming back.

After Michael's death, Brian fell into an empty hole and never came back out of it no matter how much Lindsay, Justin, or even Emmett and Ted tried.

One day Justin found him, lying naked on the floor. Unmoving, unbreathing. For a few minutes his heart had refused to keep beating.

Doctor's called it a heart disease, caused by too much stress and too much drinking. Brian just called it a broken heart, because that's simply what it was.

He never thought he would out-live Michael. Never even considered it. Now that he had to, he realized that he simply couldn't do it.

Everywhere he went, he was reminded of Michael. His work, town, Woody's, the remaining ruin that was once Babylon. In fact he tried to stay out of the last two as much as he could, just concentrating on his work.

He never removed the pictures of him and his friend on the wall in front of his threadmill and when someone commented on them, he would always get defensive. Even if they didn't say a word about taking them down, he always beat them to it by practically yelling at them that he never would.

He got some pills for his heart and a lot of pills to calm him down but he hadn't taken them anymore. Not in a long while at least.

He knew that not taking his pills for his heart would lead him to an early death, but that's exactly what he wanted.

It was time. Time for the dynamic duo to be re-united.

~~++~~

Staring down at the flowers on Michael's grave, Brian tries his hardest to hold back his tears.

Justin is standing beside him and he doesn't want the kid; no, the young man; to see his tears.

Nobody ever got to see Brian's tears. Except for Michael.

Even now, Brian always went to Michael's grave when things  became too much for him. Finding comfort in the silent, unsee-able presence of his friend.

Because Michael was always there. Brian could just feel it.

His heart was starting to give out, he could feel it. He looked sideways at Justin, who was still staring down at Michael's grave.

Justin and Michael had became friends too. Even more so when they started on the Rage comic book together.

Brian grasped at his chest, right above his heart, taking harsh, deep breaths. Ready to face the inevitable.

Death.

Justin looked at Brian when he heard his breathing change, a look of worry crossing his face when he saw him grasping at his chest.

"Brian? Brian, what's wrong?" Brian didn't answer, he just smiled at Justin, which worried him even more. "Brian, have you been taking your pills?"

Brian shook his head, but before Justin could scream to him about how crazy he was, he held up his hand to stop him.

"Mikey is waiting."

Justin's face transformed into something that reflected nothing but sadness and his eyes started welling up.

"Bri-"

"No," Brian cut Justin off before he could say whatever he was going to, "You can't stop me. He needs me. I need him. It's time."

Seeing the love, for Michael, and determination in Brian's eyes, Justin couldn't do anything but to give into his friend's wish and nod.

Brian pulled Justin to him with his free hand and kissed him on the lips, one last time.

Then he sat down on the tombstone and waited for his heart to give out. Justin still by his side.

It didn't take long until his final breath came out, formed into one word.

"Finally."

~~++~~

Standing next to each other, the dynamic duo watches as Justin falls to his knees beside Brian's now lifeless body and cry his eyes out.

It's sad to see him like this, but Brian doesn't regret his decision, not when he's finally where he's supposed to be.

Right next to his boy. Right next to his Mikey.

"He's really gonna miss you, you know."

Brian turns his head away from Justin and looks straight at Mikey, taking his hand and pulling him against his chest.

Resting their foreheads together, their noses brushing against each other, Brian whispered against Michael's lips.

"He knows I'm where I belong to be.&


End file.
